fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hydra (Avengers Flashpoint Paradox)
Backstory Having Quicksilver murdered in a battle against Ultron, Scarlet Witch time-travelled to get her brother back. However, it changed the timeline. Captain America in the paradox was a super-soldier from HYDRA, and he actually helped HYDRA win the war. HYDRA kept him frozen to avoid him aging. In 2017 when Scarlet Witch changed the timeline, Captain America borrowed Tony Stark's time-machine and met Scarlet Witch in the time force, a reality between time. Captain America threw his shield to stop Scarlet Witch but it was too late. The impact knocked Captain America unconscious. When Captain America woke up, he found himself in a hospital by HYDRA. People told him he was Captain Hydra, and the people said he probably lost his memory when he was knocked out. He was married to Black Widow, who is a spy from the Rebels. The Resistance sent Black Widow to kill Captain Hydra, only to find out this was Captain America from the main reality. HYDRA suddenly drops a bomb destroying the whole town but Captain America survived while Black Widow escaped on a Quinjet. Captain America arrives at the Resistance's headquarters. The Resistance managed to remake the Captain America uniform by hearing Captain America's description. Black Widow and Captain America meet Ultron, who in this timeline isn't entirely evil. He is on his own side. He managed to find out this was an alternate reality, and he could use Scarlet Witch to create timelines of metal. After Captain America stole one of his weapons and threatened to destroy him, Ultron told them the time-machine was located in the HYDRA headquarters. As the Resistance arrives, they meet Iron Man, who is the director of HYDRA in this timeline. Iron Man unleashes his final weapon, Red Hulk (who is Bruce Banner in this universe). Rhodey (who is called Hulkbuster in this universe for he stole the Hulkbuster armour from Iron Man) killed Red Hulk but sacrificed himself. Captain America vowed to turn everything back to normal. Captain America ran into Winter Soldier, who was also brainwashed by HYDRA in this timeline. Captain America managed to outsmart Winter Soldier and reached the time-machine, only to be attacked by Iron Man in a green armour. Captain America defeated the evil director of HYDRA and throws Ultron's bomb, disintegrating HYDRA agents chasing him. Then, he restored things back to normal. Appearance As Captain America, he is 6 feet and 2 inches and weighs 240 lbs. He has brown hair, blue eyes and white, fair skin. As Captain Hydra, his appearance is similar. However, his eyes are red. He is also 10 pounds heavier but an inch shorter. Personality As Captain America, he is a person with morality and humanity, similar with his Earth-616 counterpart. As Captain Hydra, there's nothing good about him. He just kills everyone who doesn't obey him and do whatever dirty work his master Tony Stark tells him to. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 8-A with shield | 8-A | 5-B | 3-A Name: Steven Grant Rogers Origin: Avengers Flashpoint Paradox Gender: Male Age: 99, biologically 32 Classification: Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, very good aiming skills, expert in stealth, Regeneration (Low), very good at improvising. Attack Potency: At most Multi-City Block level (Fought Ultron, Iron Man and Loki) | Multi-City Block Level (Overpowered Iron Man even when exhausted) | City Level (The bomb was said to be able to destroy an entire city) | Universe Level (Can rewrite the Universe) Speed: Subsonic+ (Outran a car in 0.3 seconds) , with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Blocked all of Ultron's attacks) | Relativistic (Briefly blitzed Winter Soldier who is comparable to Spider-Man in this timeline) | Relativistic+ (Ultron claimed that the bomb was just under the speed of light) | FTL Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Moved a 60-tonne forklift truck with ease, tore a titanium alloy apart) | Class M (Overpowered Winter Soldier who is comparable to Spider-Man) | N.A. | N.A. Striking Strength: At most Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | N.A. | N.A. Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Hit by his own shield), his shield can withstand Planet Level energy | Town Level (Survived an explosion that destroyed an entire town), his shield can withstand Planet Level energy | N.A. | N.A. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Shield and guns Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Beings of high power Feats: Captain America: Lifted the Winter Soldier one-handed Threw motorcycles with ease' Lifted 300 kilograms during training Lifted cars with ease Pulled down a helicopter without even anchoring himself Chopped wood with his bare hands' Lifted a 50-tonne steel beam' Pushed a 60-tonne forklift truck 50 metres in less than 10 seconds' Snapped a titanium alloy with an UTS of 895 MPa' Kicked his shield into Prime Ultron Captain Hydra: Survive an explosion Overpowered Winter Soldier Overpowered Iron Man Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shield throw Key: Captain America | Captain Hydra | With Ultron's bomb | With Time-Machine Note: None Other Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson's Profile (Note: This was Captain Hydra & Pre-Time Skip Linx (8-A only), speed was equalized) Dark Spider (Marvel Fanon Comics) (Note: Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains